My Dreams, His Past
by A Raven Is Like A Writing Desk
Summary: Ever since she arrived at the academy there's this one little boy who she sees in her dreams over and over again, and little by little the truth about him starts to unravel. Okay, I seriously suck at this thing we call 'summary'. Please review! My 1st fic
1. Her Dream

My Dreams...His Past

--- Chapter I ---

Her Dream

It was a calm and warm night, the wind gently blew outside. The sun has just set and it was utterly peaceful, but not for everyone. Sleeping, a young teenage brunette tosses and turns on her bed, uncomfortable about the dream she is having at the moment.

--DreaM--

Screams could be heard, as fire spread massively and quickly, destroying everything in its path.

"How could you do this?!" shouts a woman to a terrified little boy, around the age of 5, taking hold of his shoulders as she shook him. "Look! Look what you've done! The fire's destroying the whole town!" she said angrily.

"Okasan I---" he started but got interrupted.

"No, I don't want to hear any of it. If only I hadn't given birth to you none of this would happen!"(Ouch...)

Hearing this, he was not only hurt but was also angered. 'It's not my fault! It's not my fault!' he thought hard over and over again, but he knows even if he said this nobody would listen to him. Why? It's because they all knew, ever since, that he was someone who brings trouble along with him, no matter where he goes. Some say he's cursed, while others say he's a demon. Either way people put it, what they judge him for isn't true at all. People are afraid to go near him, or to even talk to him. Those are some reasons why he's always alone.

"ARGH!" the little boy shouts and in the blink of an eye, his mother was caught on fire as well.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screams the woman. Hearing her screams, the boy's eyes widen...'What----what have I done?! I am cursed! I am a demon! I am somebody who shouldn't have been born!!' the boy shouts in his mind as he turned around running as far as his feet would take him, not minding the cries and screams that he could hear in his surroundings...'No! No! I take it back! It's not true what they say! I am not cursed! I'm not a demon! No! No!" these words runs through his thoughts as he himself ran from the dreadful event. Tired and thirsty he stumbled on the ground crying.

-End of Dream-

"Huh? What time is it?" Mikan wakes all of a sudden, sitting up and peered to check the time on the clock..." 3:18 as usual..." she said sighing..."Well, since I'm up I think I'd like to have some hot chocolate and get ready for class..."

§-§-§-§-§-§

"I swear Hotaru I've been having that specific dream ever since I transferred here." Mikan said worriedly to her bestfriend as they walked to class together.

"Maybe it's all in your head...besides, you just transferred 2 days ago. You're even just about to have your first day in class..." Hotaru replied uninterested.

"Yeah…but...when I was called to transfer to this school...I can't help but have this vision of that little boy crying, lost and alone..." Mikan said sadly.

"Ok, that's enough drama for one day..." Hotaru said as she entered the classroom. "You wait here until Narumi-sensei announces your name..." she added, Mikan just nodded in reply.

Inside [the classroom...

"Minna-san, I know it is unusual to get students in the middle of the year, but this one is different..." Narumi started.

"How can it be different, we're all alice wielders aren't we?" Sumire interrupted.

"That may be, although the difference here is that she doesn't just hold one alice..." Narumi replied, and as he said this, eyes widened in shock because they all knew that whoever wields more than one alice is really special, and extremely rare. Even the fire caster was interested to know who the mysterious new student was. Seeing that everbody was paying attention, Narumi started the introduction of the student who everybody was willing to meet. "Class, let us all give a warm welcome to our new student, Mikan Sakura"

'This is it...' Mikan thought as she entered the classroom, head high. "Ohayo minna-san. Watashi no namae wa Sakura Mikan desu...demo...I'd rather be called Mikan" she introduced. As she scanned the room, something...well more like someone had caught her eye...none other than the fire caster, Natsume Hyuuga, something about him was all too familiar that it was like she had met him before...it was only then that she realized that she was staring at him, and he was staring back when Narumi had spoken up.

"Mikan-chan, you'll be partnered with Natsume, over there" Narumi pointed towards the back seat where Natsume was currently seated. "Since he's the only one here who has no partner" he ended.

"Hai" Mikan said as she started to walk to the back. "Oh and Mikan..." Narumi started, hearing her name she turned around..."You're a special star student." Mikan simply nodded in comprehension.

"Alright class! Since today we have a new student, I'm going to assign you guys to watch over her for a day...make her feel welcome...and Natsume" Narumi said looking straight into Natsume's eyes. "Show her around the academy...Ganbatte! Ja!" Narumi said as he skipped out of the classroom in a flash, leaving the students alone and Mikan in the middle of the classroom. Walking to her seat people just stared at her do so...the only thing Mikan could do was walk to the back and pass Hotaru who was watching her as well. As Mikan took her seat somebody spoke up.

"Oi! New girl...what was your name again? Sakura, that's right...don't think because you wield more than one alice doesn't mean we're going to give you special treatment" Sumire Shouda, or as we all know as Permy, said.

"Don't worry, I'm not expecting to be treated that way...I don't want it either...Uhm...Sumire right?" Mikan replied simply looking at Sumire straight in the eyes. Sumire nodded "Good." she said.

"Oh, one more thing...just because you're partnered with Natsume-kun doesn't mean you can talk to him whenever you like...permission from us..." as Sumire said this the Natsume and Ruka fanclub stood up "is needed, got it..." she ended. "Whatever Permy..."Mikan replied, placing her elbows on the table, cupping her cheeks with both hands.

"What did you call me?" Sumire asked irritatedly as she heard the nickname...

"Betsuni..." Mikan replied.

"You called me something! Spit it out new girl!" Sumire said walking towards Mikan and grabbing her collar and pulling her close to her face.

"Hanashite..." Mikan said sternly.

"I won't unless you tell me what you called me..."

"I said LET GO OF ME"

"Just tell me what you said!"

"What part of LET GO don't you understand?"

"Fine, since you're new here I'll cut you some slack just this once...but next time...I won't have mercy on you." Sumire said as she let go of Mikan and retreated to her seat. After that, whispers could be heard all around, and little by little the classroom started to become noisy. Students started doing their own things. Even Hotaru didn't come up to Mikan and check on her, instead she continued working on her inventions.

Watching the whole "Permy and Mikan" scenario, Natsume thought to himself 'Women, you can never understand them...although I have to admit that new girl is pretty interesting.' as he faced Mikan who was currently taking out a small sketchpad and a pencil. Curious about what she was about to do he observed her.

'What to draw...what to draw...' Mikan thought to herself as she tapped the pencil on her desk...'I've got it! I'll draw that little boy! I've always been drawing Hotaru, Jii-chan, Sakura trees...why not draw something else for a change...and afterwards I can draw Narumi-sensei!...maybe Permy as well...and my partner...what's his name? Natsume...Natsume Hyuuga, that's it! I'll draw every single one of my classmates, except Hotaru...I have so many drawings of her already...' being able to decide, she started.

'What's taking her so long? Exactly what is she going to do?? What is she thinking about...? Okay, it's like she isn't going to do anything so...oh wait...she's started...finally...' Natsume thought. Peering at what she was drawing he was at first confused on what it was.

"If you want to know what I'm doing then say so..." Mikan suddenly spoke up but continued to draw. This surprised Natsume…"Tch..." he replied trying to keep his cool. "Okay then..." Mikan said as she continued on...and yet Natsume still watched her. As she was drawing, Natsume couldn't help but feel amazed...'That's a first, someone in class actually knows how to draw...' he thought. As she was getting closer and closer to finishing the picture, Natsume grew more and more interested…'Hold on a second…that person she's drawing…that kid….it's----'

--- End of Chapter ---

Author's Notes:

Hello minna-san! This is my first fic so please bear with it! Also, I accept criticisms from you guys…tell me if it's good enough, if it needs improving or if it has typos…I don't proof read if it's in the computer already (sweatdrops). I'm sorry if it's short!! DX Isn't it predictable…what I'm writing I mean…isn't it (sobs) gomenasai! I bet you guys know most of it now…(sighs) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Her Visitors

I would like to thank those who reviewed Chapter I of this fic! XD

Love Hell Rocket

Choculate

Passion Kiss

My Hopeless Romantic

JC-zala

Arigatou minna-san for your lovely reviews! (Gomene if it's spelled wrong!)

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

Presenting Chapter 2!

Enjoy!

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§

--- Chapter II ---

Her Visitors

"If you want to know what I'm doing then say so..." Mikan suddenly spoke up but continued to draw. This surprised Natsume.."Tch..." he replied trying to keeep his cool. "Okay then..." Mikan said as she continued on...and yet Natsume still watched her. As she was drawing, Natsume couldn't help but feel amazed...'That's a first..someone in class actually know's how to draw...' he thought. As she was getting closer and closer to finishing the picture, Natsume grew more and more interested…'Hold on a second…that person she's drawing…that kid….it's----'

As Mikan finished the drawing she deeply sighed, "How does it look?" she said handing him the picture. Natsume stared at it, looked from the drawing, to Mikan, and back again at the drawing. "Do I know you from somewhere? or have we met before?" Natsume asked confusedly and curiously although it did not show in his face. "Why do you say so?" Mikan asked back. "Be-Betsuni..." Natsume ended, giving back the drawing. "That's nice." he said as he stood up, walked to Ruka, grabbed him and dragged him out of the classroom, clueless and confused.

"I wonder what that was about..." Mikan said as she watched Natsume drag Ruka out of the room. 'I wonder who that blonde-haired boy is...his bestfriend maybe?' Mikan thought to herself. Suddenly boy came up to her, "Hello, if you're wondering who that blonde-haired boy is, well you are wondering, you are correct, that is his bestfriend, Ruka Nogi. Apparently, he's the only one who is close to Natsume." he said. "If I'm not mistaken, you're Kokoro Yome right? Would you mind if I called you Koko as well?" Mikan said smiling up at him. "Not at all Mikan." he replied, "by the way...I want you to meet my other friends" Koko said as he called them. "From left to right is---" Koko started but Mikan cut him off. "Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, Yuu Tobita, and none other than my bestfriend, Hotaru Imai..." Mikan said as she smiled at each one of them, but Hotaru received her brightest smile.

"Okay, so I guess you know all of us then?" Anna said surprised.

"Yes." Mikan replied simply.

"I'm going back to my inventions now." Hotaru said.

"Sure." Mikan replied.

"Is it because of your other alice?" Nonoko asked.

"Is it because of my alice what?" Mikan asked.

"That you know all of us..." Nonoko said.

"Yeah, like Koko here, I can also read minds, ne?" Mikan said as she faced Koko. Koko nodded in reply. "I can't read your mind anymore..." Mikan smiled "Alice..." she said.

"Exactly how many alices do you have?" Yuu asked curiously.

"At the moment, eight, if I'm not mistaken."

"EIGHT?!" They all said together.

"Yes, although, including my main two alices, that would count to ten."

"Don't you have problems handling them?" Nonoko asked worriedly.

"Not really. I guess I should thank both my Control Device and Nee-chan's help."

"You have a control device? Where?" Anna said searching her ears, wrists and fingers as Mikan laughed.

"Here it is" Mikan said taking out a necklace, with a sakura pendant, which was hidden beneath her uniform.

"This is a very unusual control device..." Yuu said examining it.

"Speaking of these, you said you wanted to thank----" Koko started but got cut-off when the door opened revealing a black-haired, crimson-eyed girl in a high school division uniform. "It's Ai-senpai!" Anna said. "She's so pretty! I just adore her, she's so fashionable and all..." Nonoko added. Anna agreed.

"Ai-senpai! What do you need?" Sumire said walking towards Ai trying to look her best. "I'd like a word with my sister...I haven't seen her since she arrived." Ai replied to Sumire. "Nee-chan!" a girl called from behind. This surprised everyone, except Hotaru, because the one who called 'Nee-chan' was none other than Mikan Sakura. "There you are! Why haven't you visited me?" Ai said as she hugged Mikan. They all, except Hotaru, gaped. "I never realized that Ai-senpai was Mikan's onee-sama" Anna said very surprised. "Oh yeah, Ai-senpai's last name is Sakura ne?" Yuu said, the group nodded in agreement. They were all amazed. "Y-You mean to say the person I idolize is Sakura's older sister?!" Sumire said unbelievably as she nearly fainted. "I wanna talk to you at lunch Mi-chan! Music Room okay?" Ai said. "Hai, demo, why the music room?" Mikan replied "Just be there okay?" "Okay." Mikan said as Ai walked away back to her classroom. The class was quiet as Mikan walked back to the group.

"Is she really your older sister?!" Anna said.

"Yeah."

"Hontou ni?!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Hai, hontou..."

"Sugoi!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison again.

"Do you think you could introduce us to her?" Nonoko asked, more like begged.

"Yeah sure...I'm meeting up with her lunch time, wanna come?"

"Would we?! We sure will right Nonoko?!!" Anna said in excitement.

"Hey! Count us in!" Koko said as he pulled Yuu as well.

"Ok, sure! No problem...we'll all visit her later!" Mikan said as Sumire walked up to her. "I can't believe she's your older sister, you two don't look anything alike!" Sumire complained, sort of. "Yeah, well...I don't understand it either...I think she got the looks from my grandmother..." Mikan concluded. "Oh is that so?" Sumire said nodding. "I bet she's far better than you'll ever be!" Sumire said as she flipped her hair. "I agree with you, I admire my sister as well." Mikan said smiling.

"Mikan, by any chance, do you have an onii-san?" Yuu asked curiously. "Why, in fact I do…" Mikan said smiling. "If I'm not mistaken he's in the high school division like Ai-senpai, ne?" he said as well. Mikan nodded. "Well, am I right if I say, it's Aki-senpai?" he ended. "Pin-pon! You got it! Well, Aki and Ai are twins anyway." Mikan said grinning. "EHHH?!?!?!?!" the group reacted. "Nande?" Mikan asked. "Aki is like, THE hottest highschool student who has ever walked on the planet!" Anna said. "So I've heard…" Mikan said. "And you're his sister?! The little sister he usually talks about?! The little sister who he's always worried about and misses?!" Sumrie said as she gasped. "Well, when he was still at home he always makes it a point to tease me every single day…" Mikan pouted. " and yet…I really miss those days."

And as if on queue, the door opened again, but this time, it revealed a black-haired, crimson-eyed boy in a high school division uniform, like the boy version of Ai. As he was in sight several girls squealed.

"Okay, where's MY brat?" he said smirking.

"Nii-chan!" Mikan said as she jumped into his arms.

"How's my little monster so far at the academy?" he teased as they broke the hug.

"Good, I guess…HEY! I'm not a monster!" Mikan disagreed fuming.

"I didn't say monster, I said LITTLE monster." He said emphasizing the word 'little'.

"Still! I am neither! Hmph!" Mikan said crossing her arms as she pouted.

Aki laughed. "Meet me at lunch, Music Room 'kay?" he said.

"Nee-chan said so too…" Mikan said looking up at him.

"Oh, so Ai told you already…which means she got here before I did?! Awww! And I thought I greeted you first…" he pouted.

It was Mikan's turn to laugh. "Sorry too bad, actually it was Hotaru who greeted me first." Mikan pointed out.

"Okay, I gotta go. There's still something I have to do." Aki said as he kissed Mikan's forehead, when he did this, several girls squealed and nearly fainted dreaming hey were the ones who were going to be kissed on the forehead. "Haha, LITTLE MONSTER." Sumire blurted out. "Hey! Nobody teases Mi-chan unless it's me!" Aki said sternly, glaring at Sumire. Sumire then felt afraid. "Stop glaring at her like that. " Mikan said as she punched his shoulder. "You're scaring her…She's a fan, you know…demo, she's the president of the NatsumeRuka fanclub as well…ne?" Mikan said smiling as she faced Sumire, who nodded vigorously, then back at Aki. "Fine…Music Room, lunch time 'kay?" Aki said as he jogged off. "Hai!" Mikan replied as she walked towards Sumire. "You're brother can be really scary at times…" Sumire said as she shuddered. "Yeah—demo, I wouldn't have him other way" Mikan replied smiling warmly at Sumire.

"Wow! We won't only get to meet the beautiful Ai Sakura but also the hot Aki Sakura! Sugoi! I forgot that they were twins." Anna and Nonoko both said, daydreaming.

"Okay, you guys seem to be so obsessed with my siblings…" Mikan said raising a brow at the two.

"Aren't we?!" they said again. "Hey Mikan, don't your siblings have really long names? Do you have one?" Nonoko asked curious as everybody waited for Mikan's reply.

"E-to…they do have long names! Ai-neechan's whole name is Narissa Monique Cryselle Ai Antionette Maybellene Sakura…while Aki-niichan's whole name is Bryan Jacque Stephen Lucas Akira Ryan James Sakura…ehehehe…" Mikan said sweat-dropping as every single one of them gapped." Kawaii!So do you have a long name as well?" Anna said repeating Nonoko's question. "Ehehehe…yeah I do…Mikan Angelique Crystelle Ann Felicia Adelaine Hazel Sakura…" Mikan said very slowly…"Woah…nosebleed…" Koko said surprised…"Why do you guys have long names?" he added. "E-to…a-no…" Mikan said striking a 'thinking pose' as everybody listened attentively. "I don't know…" Mikan ended as everybody fell (anime style!! XD).

Out of nowhere the door had opened again. "May I talk to Ms. Sakura please?" a raven-haired boy had said. "Geez Mikan, how many more people are there who wants to visit you…" Koko said as he faced the door. "It's Tsubasa-senpai…" he added. "I'm here!" Mikan said as she walked to him. "Mi-chan! It's been so long! How have you been so far?" he said flashing a smile at Mikan as he patted her head."Fine…do you know that you're the third person to visit me in class?! Don't you guys have classes or something? Anyway…" Mikan said as she leaned in "How's it with you and Misaki-senpai?" Mikan whispered as Tsubasa blushed."H-Hey! That's private!" Tsubasa said turning as red as a tomato. "Is it?" Mikan teased as she batted her eyelashes. "Stop teasing me! I'm not with Misaki yet!" he denied. "Oh really? How come she said you gave her a ring?" Mikan said teasing more. "W-Who told you that?!T-That's not true!" he denied even more. "Quit pretending Tsubasa-senpai. Misaki-senpai would get so mad if she heard you…" Mikan said laughing. "Okay, okay…Misaki and I are together…happy?!" he finally admitted. "Very." Mikan replied. "I have to go now. Meet me in—" "The Music Room right?" Mikan cut him off. "Yeah, how'd you know? Nevermind…bye" Tsubasa said as he left…Mikan sighed.

"Mikan…are you still going to be visited by anybody?" Yuu asked sweat-dropping.

"Uhm…to be perfectly honest…I don't know…" Mikan laughed.

Koko glanced at his watch. "11:48…time sure runs fast when you don't notice it." He said.

"Almost lunch time! And you know what that means!!" Anna said as she squealed.

"It means it's almost time to meet Ai-senpai and Aki-senpai!!" Nonoko said in reply making the rest sweatdrop.

"Hey Hotaru, you're coming with us right?" Mikan said facing Hotaru, who was inventing something at the moment. "Hmmm…yeah…" Hotaru said nodding. "Yatta!" Mikan said punching her fist in the air.

"Why don't we go there earlier?" Nonoko suggested.

"Great idea" Anna agreed.

"Why?" Mikan came to ask.

"So that WE can meet THEM earlier as well" Anna explained.

"Oh…okay…" Mikan smiled.

"Yay!" both Anna and Nonoko squealed, making everybody else cover their ears.

--- With Natsume and Ruka ---

The two were presently under the Sakura Tree…

"Are you even positive about that? The picture I mean…" Ruka asked. Natsume nodded. "And yet you say you have no idea who she is…not even her name is familiar, am I right?" Ruka said, Natsume simply nodded yet again. "That doesn't make any sense!" Ruka said very confused. "I know I'm also confused myself…" Natsume said. "C'mon, let's go…" Natsume said standing up. "To where?" Ruka questioned, getting up himself. "Anywhere our feet will take us…" Natsume said as he walked on ahead of Ruka.

--- End of Chapter ---

Author's Notes:

Hello Minna-san! Chapter 2 is finally finished! Did you guys like it? Are the long names I gave them lame? I can't believe I gave Mikan a long name! Haha! Does Mikan look bossy here? Please review! It's okay if you don't but I'd really appreciate it if you do! Especially about errors…(I think that I would be telling you guys to review everytime! haha) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ja!


	3. Her Music

§-- **My Dreams...His Past** --§

§-- **Apologies** --§

Minna-san, I am very very very very VERY sorry…for posting this chapter months after the last one…and to think this is just the third one! The fic has been ready for some time now...actually 2 months ago, but I haven't had the chance to type, and when I had, I was too lazy to do so. (Forgive the lazy person!! DX)In addition to my (cough) alibis, I had a difficult time deciding what song to use here...I already asked friends of mine to suggest, unfortunately, none of them were the right ones...I'm picky when it comes to using songs, I want a song with a calm and gentle melody and fits the specific mood of the chapter or maybe of the events of the story so far. I tried to make this chapter longer than the other 2 but I think there wouldn't be any difference. At least I'm able to post (smiles faintly)… Again, I am really sorry, some of you might even skip this so I guess I should start now…because this A/N is long and me saying that it's long makes it even longer so...(sigh) Dozo...

§--**Gratitude**--§

ありがと ごさいます!! (Arigatou Gozaimasu!)

**For the Reviewers of Chapter 2:**

Kuia

Ng Way Huck

eileene

Aireen Lacap

animenianshizuka1264

cutiebear14

lovely obsession

Midnight-Moonlight-Gal

Passion kiss

Banana Smiles

xhimesamax3

Nastusia is Miu

Choculate

dominiqueanne

JC-zala

**For Reviewers of 'Tell Me!': (as of the time I last checked)**

marshmallow-chan35

knackdesu

you dunno me

Aireen

sternenhagel

eileene

khatzie

mIkanNatsUme13

preciouser

Lycrea

natsumikan143

XKasumiX

cutie1314

tomboy ninja13

And To All The Rest Who Reads but Doesn't Review...

Not to forget to those who have waited so long for Chapter 3 to be posted...

(If ever I misspelled pen names or have forgotten to put in some who reviewed...GOMEN!)

§--**Dedicated to**--§

Kuia (for waiting :D and for bugging me to post it xD)

§--§

* * *

(drum rolls)

Presenting Chapter III

(After a long break…Sorry again)

* * *

§--§

**Chapter III**

**Her Music**

§--§

* * *

**-- With Natsume and Ruka --**

The two were presently under the Sakura Tree…

"Are you even positive about that? The picture I mean…" Ruka asked. Natsume nodded. "And yet you say you have no idea who she is…not even her name is familiar, am I right?" Ruka said, Natsume simply nodded yet again. "That doesn't make any sense!" Ruka said very confused. "I know I'm also confused myself…" Natsume said. "C'mon, let's go…" Natsume said standing up. "To where?" Ruka questioned, getting up himself. "Anywhere our feet will take us…" Natsume said as he walked on ahead of Ruka.

* * *

**-- Back to the Rest --**

On the way to the music room, they showed Mikan some parts of the academy that they happen to pass by, only SOME parts since the tour was supposed to be given by Natsume after all…

"I'm sorry Mikan but I don't know where your room is…you stayed in the guest room right?" Yuu apologized. "Nah, it's okay, we won't be passing by it I think…and I'm sure Natsume knows where it is, he's my partner after all…isn't he a Special Star Student(SSS) as well?" Mikan questioned. "Yeah." Yuu replied. "So that means my room is near his right?" Mikan concluded. "Well, it's highly possible your rooms would be next to each other..." Yuu stated. "How come?" Mikan asked. "Well, there used to be only two Special Star Students, or SSS if you want to call it that way, in the academy, and that was Natsume, together with Yumiko Konoe, but she already graduated so that makes Natsume the only on until you came. By the 

way, Yumiko-senpai and Natsume both hold the same alice...At first I thought that only Fire Alice weilders were to become SSS, but I guess your alice, I stand corrected, ALICES are actually really rare and special...Anyway, going back to the original topic, having 2 SSSs, your rooms ahouldn't be far apart, it's for emergency purposes, gathering students would be easier that way. Plus, when you need to clarify or need help with something, you can go ask him rather than having to exhaust yourself going all the way just to ask us." Koko butted in, seemingly high and mighty. "Ah...Souka...Wakarimasu..." Mikan nodded in comprehension. "So, Nii-chan and Nee-chan aren't SSS?" she cocked her head to the side, asking another question. "Uhm...They're Triple Start Students(TSS), just like Hotaru..." Anna clarified. "We're here." Hotaru announced emotionlessly as usual. "Kyaaaaaa!" Anna and Nonoko squealed, making the four cover their ears unless they want to go deaf.

Upon reaching the Music Room, a pink-haired girl in a high school division uniform was standing by the door carrying a box and was about to enter until she heard squeals, which made her stop from her tracks and snap her head towards the six middle school students, her eyes widened. "Ahh!" she panicked. "M-M-M-M-Mi-Mi-chan!! Y-You're h-h-here! Aren't you too early?" she stuttered. "Misaki-senpai! Konnichi wa!" mikan greeted. "Well, my friends and I wanted to come here earlier...although..." Mikan paused to check her watch. "it's 11:59 and 59 seconds...only one second to spare! Oh...it's gone now...making it exactly 12:00!" Mikan laughed. "You've made friends already? How quick!" Misaki tried to delay as she duplicated herself, gave the box to the clone, who in turn ran inside the Music Room with the eyes of the five, Hotaru excluded because of her knowledge of what would happen next, following her. "OUCH! That was my foot! What?! She's here?! She's usually late you know!" a voice was heard from inside the room. "Eh? that sounded like nii-chan..." Mikan said as she walked towards the door, Misaki blocked her. "Uhm...who are they Mi-chan?" Misaki distracted, sweating badly, luckily for her Koko didn't think of using his alice. "Oh! I forgot...Misaki-senpai, I would like you to meet Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko...and I guess you already know Hotaru..." Mikan said as she softly laughed. "Hajimemashite!" Misaki greeted. "Guys I would like you to meet Misaki-senpai..." she introduced, "She's Tsubasa-senpai's girlfriend..." Mikan added in a whisper, but loud enough to reach Misaki's ears, making her blush deeply, with Anna and Nonoko giggling as a response. "H-Hey! How'd you know that?! Did tsubasa tell you this?! It was supposed to be a surprise! That guy! Sometimes I just wanna--argh!" Misaki said irritably, yet blushing all the same. "Uhm...Sorry to interupt but can we go in now?" Anna said excitedly, mixed with a hint of impatience as well. "Uhm..." Misaki said as she tried to think of a distraction.

* * *

**-- With Natsume and Ruka --**

The two just walked on, not knowing where they were going. Truthfully, Ruka didn't care, he just followed Natsume to wherever HIS feet would take HIM. Ruka was thinking about other important matters. Looking around, Ruka noticed that they were already inside the building, he was too occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the places they passed by, at least he knew that they greeted Mochu earlier...or did they? 'Ahh! Enough of the surroundings...back to what I was originally thinking about...Let's see...the picture...Sakura-san...Natsume...HIGHLY IMPOSSIBLE! I mean put it think way, Natsume doesn't know Sakura-san! I don't even think she knows him! Wait a second, the only possibility that she drew that because she knew Natsume...from her younger years maybe? But that's impossible as well! After THAT incident Natsume was found by none other than Persona and was taken to the academy! How could she have known him?! Unless--'

"Ruka...Ruka...Hey Ruka!" Natsume tried to get his attention.

"What?!" Ruka shouted unintentionally.

"Don't think about it too much...You're looking worried." Natsume stated.

Ruka chuckled nervously. "Think about what??" he faked.

"You know what I mean, just don't think about it too much...it's not of great importance anyway." Natsume said. 'Actually it is, but I don't want him to get involved...he might be in danger because of this...'

(Seriously, what's there to be 'in danger' for?)

"S-Sure." Ruka sighed in defeat. 'demo...'

* * *

**-- Back to the Rest --**

"Uhm..." Misaki started. "Not until you...uhm...dance like a chicken!?" she said laughing nervously, still sweating badly.

"EHHHHHH?! What are you talking about?!" the group, except Hotaru, exclaimed, extremely surprised and confused. Suddenly, the door slid open, revealing the Misaki clone which nodded at Misaki. "Uhm, I was kidding! Let's all go in now! Ehehehe..." Misaki said leading the group into the Music Room.

Upon getting inside, they were greeted by darkness. "Eh? Why is it so dark in here Misaki-senpai?...Misaki-senpai?" Mikan asked but heard no reply. In the blink of an eye, the lights flashed on, revealing four people and a highly decorated room with a big banner which read 'Welcome to Gakuen Alice Mi-chan!'. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!" It's--it's--it's--" Anna tried to speak but failed to do so. "Nii-chan! Nee-chan! Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai! What's going on?" Mikan asked confused. "Welcome to Gakuen Alice Mi-chan!!" the foursome greeted. "So this is what everything was all about!" Mikan laughed, as the rest, except Hotaru, laughed together with her. "Mikan...remember?" Nonoko reminded as she nudged Mikan. "Oh! Right...Nii-chan, Mee-chan, I would like you to meet my new friends. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko. Guys, meet Aki-nii and Ai-nee." Mikan introduced as they all shook hands. "OMG! I shook both Aki and Ai-senpai's hands!!" Nonoko and Anna said in unison, as per usual. The group chatted for some time, laughing and getting along. There was an instance where in Tsubasa reacted violently hearing the excuse Misaki came up with just to delay the six from entering. "DANCE LIKE A CHICKEN?! What the heck was that Misaki?! Of all distractions people come up with, you come up with that one! You could have duplicated yourself and asked them to guess the real you!" he had said laughing so hard, that his stomach ached. "Well SORRY! I was under pressure! I couldn't think straight!" came Misaki's defense. Their chat could have lasted the whole day if Aki hadn't interrupted. "Okay, enough chit-chat everybody. Mikan, we prepared this special gathering for you, and we would like you to do a little 'something' for us. No excuses, you can't talk your way out of this one little monster..." Aki said. "Uhm...O-okay...but, what am I going to do exactly?" Mikan questioned as Misaki and Tsubasa made the rest, except Mikan, comfortable in their seats.

* * *

**-- With Natsume and Ruka --**

"How long have we ben walking Natsume? Ruka asked just because of boredom.

"Hn..." Natsume shurugged.

Out of the blue, they heard a piano playing, and a little while after that, someone singing.

"Eh?! Who's singing? Whoever it may be,she has a wonderful and calming voice...I wonder where it's coming from..." Ruka asked.

"Hn...Don't know, don't care." Natsume said.

"I think it's coming from a room further down that hallway." Ruka said pointing to the hallway, walking towards the sound.

"Tch, let's go Ruka." Natsume, in a way, demanded.

"Awww, C'mon Natsume...Let's find out who the voice belongs to. We're not doing anything anyway." Ruka said dragging Natsume.

"Fine." Natsume groaned boredly. "But this is just because we don't have anything to do..." Natsume said as he followed Ruka.

Following the voice, the two ended up outside the Music Room, peering through the single window on the door. There, playing the piano, together with the voice they had heard was a brunette, to be more specific, Natsume's new found partner..."Natsume look! It's the new student! And look who she's with! Yuu, Koko, Ogasawara-san, Umenomiya-san, Imai-san, the Sakura twins, and two other high school students I don't know...Hey, do you think she's related to the Sakura twins?" Ruka questioned, unfortunately for Ruka, Natsume wasn't paying attention to him, instead, Natsume was thinking hard about the brunette and the picture she had drawn some time in morning but he also listened to her music. Noticing that Natusme wasn't paying any heed to what he was saying, Ruka stopped talking and listened to the music as well.

* * *

**-- Back to the Rest --**

"Uhm...O-okay...but, what am I going to do exactly?" Mikan questioned as Misaki and Tsubasa made the rest, except Mikan, comfortable in their seats. "You're going to play a song for us..." Ai said smiling. "EHH?! Doushite?!" Mikan reacted violently. "Because we just miss the way you used to play at home, right guys?" Aki said, referring to Ai and Hotaru, who just gave a nod in reply. "Plus, it will be the first time Tsubasa, Misaki, and your new friends hear you play. Tsubasa and Misaki didn't have the chance to hear you play before we left our hometown you know..." Aki explained. "Okay, but...what song?" Mikan asked. "You decide..." he replied giving her time to think of the song she was going to play. "Uhm...How about...'Arigatou'?" Mikan asked waiting for Aki's reply. "'Arigatou'...hmm...What version though? It has several versions, actually several songs are entitled 'Arigatou'..." he asked back, raising a brow. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." she said grinning. "Oh, no wait...how about 'Melodies of Life' instead? I think it's better..." Mikan suggested. "You're going to sing so you decide...we're just your audience." Aki replied. "Uhm...I'm sticking to 'Melodies of Life' instead." she decided. "Oh no wait...How about 'Amrita'?" another suggestion from her came up. "Will you please just decide already?!" Hotaru said in an angry tone. Mikan sweatdropped. "Uh.."-she laughed nervously-"I'm going to play 'Amrita' instead..." she finally decided after what seemed forever. "Okay, but I don't know that piece. " Aki stated."Own composition...You haven't heard it yet because I composed it just recently...Actually I was walking around the school the other day when I stumbled into a music room. I think the music room that I entered was in the other building. It seemed abandoned but the piano was still in tune. So I composed 'Amrita' there." Mikan explained."So that's where you were baka..." Hotaru said, arms folded. Mikan just sweatdropped in reply to this."So anyway, what instrument? Piano, Guitar or Violin?" asked."How do you expect me to sing while playing the violin, huh?" Mikan said, raising an elegant brow, hands placed comfortably on her hips. She sighed. "Never mind, I'll take the piano." she ended. "Okay, the piano it is." Ai said, pulling a black sheet off, the sheet which was on top of the piano. As it was taken off, Mikan's eyes widened. "It's beautiful..."Mikan said, running her fingers through the keys, she wasn't the only one amazed 4 other students were as well. It was a smooth white grand piano, and its keys were glossy. "It's yours." Aki announced. "EHHH?! What do you mean? Doesn't this belong to the academy?!" Mikan said in complete shock."Uh, no...the five of us earned money just to buy this one. This is going to your room little monster..." Aki explained, hugging Mikan from the back the poked her cheek. "Five? What do you mean five? I only see four senpais here..." Mikan asked, cocking her head to the side.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"I'm one of them baka..." Hotaru explained as she hit Mikan with the new and improved Baka gun. "Ouch! Hontou ni?! Wait, do I have a violin and a guitar as well?" Mikan asked as her face lit up. "A glossy white violin and a glossy black electric guitar." Hotaru corrected emotionlessly. "Kyaa! Arigatou!" Mikan thanked her. "Hey! We helped too!" the four senpais pouted as everybody, excluding Hotaru, laughed. "Yeah! Arigatou!" Mikan, moving away from Aki's grasp, bowed thankfully. "So, uhm...what's going to happen now?" Koko interrupted. "Ah, gomene...I'm going to play now." Mikan said. When Mikan started everybody fell silent.

**Listen and you can hear the distant sound**

**of someone humming a familiar song,**

**like sacred nectar, like a dream**

**Let me sleep surrounded by it**

Listening peacefully, Aki closed his eyes. How he missed listening to her play before. He remembered, there were times when their mom would scold her for not taking her music lessons seriously. He let out a little chuckle at the memory. He then heard a sound by the door which made his head snap towards it.

* * *

**-- With Natsume and Ruka --**

Natsume and Ruka listened intently until someone had snapped his head towards them. Seeing who it was, Natsume gritted his teeth...'Aki Sakura' Natsume thought. Now, Natsume had, somewhat a grudge against him, but Aki never thought so... "Sakura-senpai's looking at us..." Ruka managed to say because he had stiffened when Aki looked at them. "Tch, who cares...let's--" Natsume stated but got cut-off when the door slid open. As the door slid open, the music stopped as well.

* * *

**-- Back to the Rest --**

Listening peacefully, Aki closed his eyes. How he missed listening to her play before. He remembered, there were times when their mom would scold her for not taking her music lessons seriously. He let out a little chuckle at the memory. He then heard a sound by the door which made his head snap towards it. He walked quietly towards the door, not wanting to disturb Mikan playing. Ai shot him a questioning look, he just shook his head in reply. Aki opened the door, as it slid open, the music stopped as well. "Ah! Natsume! And…uhm...Natsume's friend!" Aki stated smiling. "Ruka...his name is Ruka..." Natsume muttered. "Ah yes, Ruka...Come on in, Mi-chan just started playing." Aki exclaimed. "Mi-chan?" Ruka raised a brow."Yeah, my little monster over there." Aki said, cocking his head towards Mikan. "Oh, you mean Polkadots?" Natsume stated. "Polkadots?! Eh?!" everybody, except Hotaru, said in unison. "H-H-H-ow...? EHHH?! Natsume no hentai!!" Mikan glared. Natsume smirked. "What's he talking about Mi-chan? Unless...Don't tell me you're still--" Aki asked then concluded for himself. "It's nothing Nii-chan! Honest! Ehehe..." Mikan said sweating. "Nii-chan?! HE"-pointed to Aki-"is YOUR"-pointed to Mikan-"older brother?! Which means SHE"-pointed to Ai-"is YOUR"-pointed to Mikan-"is your older sister as well?!" Ruka said highly surprised. "You're so outdated Nogi..." Hotaru said rolling her eyes. "Well, i didn't expect it! They don't look related at all! Not even a little bit of similarity! It's like putting YOU"-pointed to Hotaru-"and HIM"-pointed to Natsume-"together!!" Ruka defended. When he finished saying this four irritated, more like enraged, students shot daggers at him, namely, Natsume, Hotaru, Aki and Ai.

"Uhm...so are you two planning to watch or not?" Tsubasa asked clearing his throat, trying to lighten up the mood even a little bit.

"No." the two newcomers said at the same time.

"Yes."(the two newcomers said at the same time.)

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Tsubasa decided, taking hold of the wrist of each. Natsume grunted as he was being pulled by force to his seat. "You may start now Mi-chan." Tsubasa smiled taking his seat. Mikan nodded as a reply.

The piano started to play. The introduction started slowly and softly. It was a long introduction before Mikan started to sing.

**Listen and you can hear the distant sound**

**of someone humming a familiar song,**

**like sacred nectar, like a dream**

**Let me sleep surrounded by it**

Everyone seemed to be hypnotized by her voice. 'Is that her alice?' Ruka asked himself then continued to listen.

**Why is the world being washed away in contradictions and helplessness?**

**At sunset,**

**we always watched the madder-red clouds together**

**but you can't be with me anymore**

"It seems so...sad..." Nonoko noticed, whispering it to Anna. Nodding in reply she whispered back, "I wonder what made her decide to compose a piece like this." Shrugging her shoulders Nonoko went back to listening. As so did Anna.

**  
When the silver rain began to fall, **

**I thought that it was a part of me**

**and I dried my tears**

**The shooting stars that rain straight down**

**on your body, **

**on your shoulders, **

**are amrita**

**Your heart can feel the nights**

**when the earth itself is crying**

**If your wounds are hurting you,**

**shoot your wish as an arrow up to the sky**

'Somehow, this song is comforting...I have to admit, she's good.' Natsume thought, eyeing Mikan's hands as it gracefully danced along the keys.

**When the silver rain began to fall, **

**I thought that it was a part of me**

**Please stop the passing of time**

**The sound of raindrops echoes across the horizon,**

**something definite that,**

**in those days, was amrita...**

**  
When the silver rain began to fall, **

**I thought that it was a part of me**

**and I dried my tears  
**

**Shooting stars cascade straight down**

**and become the rain that falls on you...amrita  
**

The song ended as gently and as peacefully as it started. The clapping of hands was heard, not so long after the song ended. (Obviously, our fire caster and ice queen didn't bother to clap (glares) hmpffft!) "Encore!" Misaki shouted toward Mikan. "Yeah! Encore! Encore!" Tsubasa agreed grinning. "I don't think so. You guys said I'm going to play **A SONG** not **A NUMBER OF SONGS**." Mikan stated, emphasizing her point. "Aww...Come on, just one more song please!" Misaki pleaded. Her pleading face looked funny, specifically, she looked more like a scary looking dog than a cute innocent puppy, which eventually made everyone laugh, except for the two stoned faces, one at the back and one in front, obviously trying to stay as far away as possible from one another. "No!-haha-I-haha-most certainly-haha-will NOT-haha-play another-haha-song..." Mikan said in between laughs. "Pretty please!!" Misaki still pleaded, this time with matching, batting of eyelashes, which made the rest laugh even harder, everyone's (except the 2) arms were tightly wrapped around their stomachs. "Haha! O-haha-Okay!-haha-Jus-haha-Just-haha-stop!" Mikan said laughing so hard, it was a miracle she was able to say anything at all. "Okay..." Misaki said. Everybody calmed down when..."On the second thought I think I won't." Mikan said taking it back. "Don't make me do it again!" Misaki threatened. As if on cue...

BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!!

the bell rang as a sign of the end of Lunch period, making everybody stand for some reason, instinct I guess. "Yatta! Saved by the bell!" Mikan grinned, a fist raised in the air. "Darn!" Misaki snapped her fingers. "It's okay, that means she owes us." Aki grinned evilly. "Yeah! YOU owe US!!" Tsubasa childishly pointed out. "Yeah, yeah. " Mikan said, shooing them away(for no particular reason). "I wasn't even able to eat yet!" Koko whined. "Do you think any of us has eaten already?" Anna asked, hands comfortably positioned on her hips. "Are we not, like, free for the day because we have a new student?" Nonoko asked Yuu, looked to Mikan, then back at Yuu. "Actually, Nonoko's right, we're free for today." Yuu announced. "Yosh! I can eat all I want!" Koko rejoiced, his grin reaching from one ear to the next. "You guys can't eat in the canteen." Ai stated. "Why not?" Koko frowned. "It's empty by now." Aki explained. (Why don't they ever let Ai talk?) "Oh...so where do we eat?" Anna asked. "Central Town. Well, you guys do. WE have to get to class." Tsuabsa said, referring to the four high school sudents. "Riiight...What's a Central Town?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

A/N: Notice how I like using 'HER' in the titles, watch out because it's going to be 'HIS' sooner or later xD.The songs mentioned up there was only a small part among the total number of songs that I had to choose from. (sweatdrops). Anyway...this chapter wasn't as long as I was expecting it to be... I'm sorry for that...I left it hanging because the continuation of that is a whole different story...The song I used was lame, yeah I know(well that's what I think)...BTW, **Amrita** means **'immortal drink'** (that's what's said in anyway xD) LOL Don't mind the 'hmpffft!' thing up there, just a random expression of mine. PLEASE REVIEW!(As I said before, please inform me of grammatical errors and uhm...misspellings :D I accpet critique but please, not TOO harsh) THANKS AND SORRY! D: Hope you like it guys! (especially Kuia :D)


End file.
